


Mr. and Mr. Styles

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Mr. and Mr. Styles, from the beginning of their relationship, until their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mr. Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Harry and Louis had met at Uni four years ago, on Harry's first day. Harry was a year behind Louis, although there was over a two year age difference, because Louis had decided to take a year off before heading to Uni, whereas Harry had dived right in.

Louis finished school three years before Harry, however, because he was going for a degree in drama, and Harry was working towards becoming a lawyer, which took him a couple more years.

They had met when Harry had entered Louis' dorm building as he was leaving. They had caught each other's eye, and Louis had been on his way to meet some friends, but he'd ended up staying back and showing Harry around. Harry's room was just down the hall from Louis', and Louis helped him bring all his stuff in and get settled. After that Louis had shown him around campus, showing him some short cuts to get to classes, and which buildings were which, letting him know which dorms tended to have the best parties, and just chatting and having a good time.

By the end of the night they had ended up snogging on the couch in the lounge of the dorm after everyone else had gone to bed, and within a few weeks, they'd become official.

They went practically everywhere together, aside from class. One almost always in the other's dorm, sometimes spending the night in one another's rooms, and if not, they'd always be over first thing in the morning. They'd take turns making breakfast for each other, and Harry always loved how cute Louis looked in his little apron he'd wear. They'd go out on dates to little coffee shops and restaurants located near campus, and everything was absolutely lovely.

They'd had little fights here and there over the years, when Harry or Louis would go off to a party with some people from their year without telling the other, assuming it'd be fine, although the unknowing party was always worried for the other's safety. Or the one time Harry had gotten piss drunk and told Louis that his hair was stupid, which wasn't even true, and when Harry had woken up the next day he'd felt awful, because Louis' hair was one of the few things that drew him to Louis in the first place, and if either of them had stupid hair it would be him.

When Louis had graduated with his degree in drama, he'd gotten a job as a director and part time actor at a local theatre, and used the money he made from that to buy he and Harry a small flat just a few blocks down from the school, so Harry could continue to attend Uni but live with Louis at the same time.

Moving in together was a big step, although they'd spent practically every waking moment at each other's side for three years. Living in the same place, especially a place as tiny as the flat that Louis had secured with his small amount of income, was bound to put a toll on any relationship, until they got used to it.

Harry was a bit of a slob. Louis had known it from the looks of his half of his dorm room all the time, where as Louis' single dorm had always been spotless and tidy. Growing up in a house full of women would do that to you.

They'd gotten in a few spats, when Harry had left his dirty socks on the couch, or put a bowl full of half eaten porridge in the sink, causing it to stick to the dish. Or the one time he'd taken a drink straight from the milk carton. And Harry would get annoyed when Louis would recite lines from whatever play he was working on at the time aloud whilst Harry was trying to study for some big test.

Louis had some late nights directing, especially when tech week hit, and the cast still wasn't remotely prepared. Sometimes Louis would be directing people over twice his age, and it was difficult to feel as if he deserved their respect.

Whereas Harry had some early mornings, exams and classes and extra credit. He was working very hard, knowing exactly what law firm he wanted to join, and wanting to be prepared for it.

So for the first few months after they'd moved in together they hardly saw each other at all, but eventually they'd worked everything out, and they made time for each other, and everything was going well.

Harry had graduated from Uni yesterday, his mum, stepdad, sister Gemma, and Louis all there cheering for him. Once he'd gotten his diploma and the ceremony had ended, he'd rushed over to his family, jumping into Louis' arms before anyone else's, kissing him hard on the mouth. He'd then untangled himself from his boyfriend, hugging his sister, his mother, and then his stepfather.

"I'm so proud of you, baby brother." Gemma had said, smiling at him.

"One step closer to being a lawyer." Robin said, patting his stepson on the shoulder.

"Look at my baby, all grown up." Anne said, taking Harry into her arms again and squeezing tightly.

"Mum." Harry wheezed. "Mum, you know I love you, but I can't breathe." She continued to squeeze. "Lou, help."

"Anne." Louis piped up, and Harry's mum let go of him, turning to face the blue eyed boy. "Shall we all get to dinner now then?"

"I'm starved." Gemma piped up. "Let's go."

They'd gone out and had a lovely dinner, everyone raising their glasses in a toast to Harry, and Harry blushing awkwardly, not knowing how to react.

000

It had been a month since Harry's graduation, and he had managed to score an interview at the law firm of his dreams. It was a rather large firm, a bit newer than most. The position he was interviewing for was the one he most desired, which was the position of a spousal abuse lawyer who dealt with same sex couples and heterosexual couples alike. He wasn't sure why he'd taken such a keen interest in the subject, but it'd been his dream since he was about fifteen, and tomorrow was the day he'd find out if his dreams were going to come true.

He lay in bed that night, eyes wide open, staring around the dark room.

"Lou?" He whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah, Haz?" Louis asked, sounding groggy and a bit cranky, and Harry wondered if he'd been keeping him awake with all his tossing and turning.

That really wasn't fair to Louis, because tomorrow was the first day of tech rehearsals for Louis' production of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and they were apparently still lacking in various costume pieces, and Juliet only knew about half of her lines, so Harry really ought to let his boyfriend get some rest.

"I'm nervous."

"For your interview tomorrow?"

"Mhhm." Harry hummed, nodding his head against his pillow.

"Harry, you've been working practically your whole life for this. You've got nothing to worry about, babe."

"Hope you're right, Lou."

"'Course I'm right." Louis said, leaning over and kissing Harry softly on the lips. "Now get some sleep."

Harry felt the slightest bit calmer after that, and managed to get a solid few hours of sleep before getting up to shower.

He had to admit, though. He wasn't just nervous about the interview because of the whole dream job aspect of it, he was also nervous because he'd decided that the outcome of the interview would help him decide on another big decision in his life.

If he got the job, he was going to propose to Louis. He'd been saving up, and had bought the ring not long before his graduation, knowing he wanted to marry Louis, but not knowing exactly when to propose. So when he'd gotten the interview, he'd made a promise to himself that if it went well, then while they were out for the celebratory dinner Louis would no doubt force him to go to, he would propose.

Harry knew Louis had a long night ahead of him and didn't want to wake him, so he tiptoed about the house, being especially quiet when he was near their bedroom, before finally heading out the door with enough time to be at the law firm fifteen minutes early.

000

Louis was in the middle of a particularly awful tech rehearsal when his phone began to ring. The girl he'd cast as Juliet was up on stage, completely and utterly murdering the scene in which she goes to Friar Lawrence's cell. She had bastardized all the lines, not knowing a thing about what order they went in, or what she was even saying. Louis sighed, running a hand over his face. Why was it that some people were so fantastic in auditions, but as soon as you gave them the part, everything fell to shit?

He glanced down at his phone, seeing that it was Harry calling, "Alright, alright! Take five!" Louis hollered, feeling his head pound with the anxiety his lead female's performance was giving him. "On second thought, take ten!" All he really wanted to do was talk to Harry.

By the time the cast had filtered out of the room, his phone had stopped ringing, so he picked it up, unlocking the screen and dialing Harry's number.

"I got the job!" Were the words Louis was greeted with when his boyfriend picked up the phone.

"Babe, that's amazing!" Louis smiled, feeling the tension in his neck and shoulders ease a little. "I told you you could do it."

"I start next week."

"We're going out to celebrate when I get home." Louis informed him. "Juliet's giving me a headache anyway, and I'm not sure how much more I can take tonight. I'll swing by and pick you up in an hour?"

"Sounds perfect." Louis could practically hear the smile in Harry's voice. "See you soon, babe."

"See you soon. And congratulations again, Hazza." Louis said before hanging up, calling his actors back into the room to try and get a bit more work done before heading home to take his lovely boyfriend out to dinner.

000

Harry hung up the call with Louis, a wide smile on his face. He then proceeded to call his mum, followed by Gemma, who squealed in his ear and told him she'd known all along he could do it.

He then went and changed his outfit into something less interview-esque, and a lot more proposing-to-my-boyfriend-esque. He grabbed the ring from where he'd hidden it, folded up in a pair of socks in the bottom of their sock drawer, and put it in his blazer pocket. He brushed his teeth, just biding his time until Louis arrived.

By the time his boyfriend got there to pick him up, he was simply tapping his foot, standing right next to the front door.

When Louis arrived home, Harry didn't even allow him to come inside, pushing him right back out the door, "Took you long enough."

"Well, someone's excited to get to dinner."

"Just hungry." Harry said, pulling Lou by the hand to their car. "Let's go."

"Breathe, Harold. We're going." Louis said as he got into the driver's seat. Harry got in on the passenger's side, and then they were off.

They drove to their favorite restaurant that was open late enough to still be seating people at nearly ten at night, and they got out, Louis opening Harry's door for him and smiling widely all the while.

"After you, Mr. Lawyer." He said, gesturing for Harry to walk ahead of him.

Instead, however, Harry linked their arms. They walked into the restaurant together, being seated at a table near the back of the room. There was one candle in the center of the table, giving the restaurant a lovely intimate feel. They couldn't afford to come here often on Louis' budget, but now that Harry had scored his dream job he was pretty sure they'd be coming here much more often.

They each ordered a steak, Louis insisting that they could afford it, and Harry agreeing, only because he knew that he'd be making quite a bit of money within the next few months.

They ate their food, a happy conversation running easily between them. Louis absolutely raving about how proud he was of Harry, and Harry inquiring as to whether Juliet had improved at all (she hadn't). When they were finished with their dinner, Louis was looking through a dessert menu. While he was distracted, Harry subtly pulled the ring box from his pocket, opening it under the table before moving to kneel in front of Louis.

"Hazza, do you want the cake or-" Louis looked up, not finding Harry at his place across the table from him, he looked down.

"Louis Tomlinson." Harry began, and he could hear Louis' small gasp. "We've been together for ages now, and it seems almost silly that I haven't done this sooner. But I was at Uni before, and now I've got myself a real job. The perfect job. And the only thing that could make my life better is if I had the perfect husband. Will you marry me?"

There were tears welling in Louis' eyes now as he looked down at Harry, "Oh, Hazza." He breathed. "Of course. Of course I'll marry you."

They both stood up, Louis wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him hard as a few people in the restaurant cheered. Harry hadn't realized he'd obtained an audience. As he pulled away from the kiss to slip the engagement ring into Louis' finger, he noticed that they were both shaking. He let out a small chuckle, his throat feeling thick with emotion.

"I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you most." Harry smiled.

Louis simply shook his head, leaning in to kiss his fiance on the mouth.

That night when they got home, they both put their phones on speaker and called their parents. Harry hadn't told anyone what he was planning to do, not wanting to jinx himself. Louis' mother had cried, calling all his sister's into the room to give them the news, and a few of them shrieked, telling Harry it was about time, to which the younger man chuckled. Harry's mum had begun to cry, muttering incoherently about her baby boy. Gemma had let out a happy little sigh and said, "I knew this was coming. Congrats, you two."

They went to bed that night with large smiles on their faces, holding each other close.

000

Nearly a year had passed since Harry had proposed, and everything was going amazingly. His job paid extremely well, and he and Louis had been able to move into a rather nice house in a lovely part of town, right in between the theatre Louis worked at, and Harry's law firm. It was the perfect place for them, really. Not too large, but very nice, and a bit old fashioned. They both loved it.

Today was their wedding day, and they were at the church. They'd decided to go for a small wedding. Just their families. No friends, no co-workers. Just their parents and sisters.

Harry was standing in the room he'd used to change when Gemma walked in.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"No." Harry shook his head. "More like anxious. I just want it to be done so I can move on to calling Lou my husband."

"All in good time, baby brother. Pretty sure your fiance's flipping his shit." She laughed.

"Bugger." Harry muttered. "Is he okay? He's not getting cold feet on me, is he?"

"Of course not, Haz." She said. "He's just worried he doesn't look right or whatever. I think his mum's in there trying to fix his hair up."

Harry laughed. Typical Louis.

"I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle, baby brother." Gemma smiled at him. "Must admit, I thought it'd be me first. But I'm so happy for you and Louis. You're perfect together."

"Thanks, Gem." Harry said, hugging his sister tight. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Harry."

She left then, and his mum came in a few moments later as he was tying his bowtie.

"Ready?" She asked.

He finished tying the bow and turned around, "Yep." He nodded. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely stunning, sweetie." Anne said, tears forming in her eyes.

000

Louis could swear he had stopped breathing as his mother sat there fixing his hair up for him, his hands shaking too much to do it himself.

"What if he changes his mind?" Louis asked. "What if he doesn't want to be stuck with me forever, mum? What if he-"

"Lou." Jay cut him off. "You two have been together for the better part of a decade now. He's not leaving you."

"Yeah." Louis nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"There, all done." Jay said, spraying one last spritz of hairspray into his hair.

"You're sure I look alright?"

"You look fantastic, darling." She said, taking his hand. "Now come on. You can't be late for your own wedding."

He and Harry had agreed to take turns walking down the aisle, Harry first, and Louis following after. They hadn't seen each other since early that morning, and Louis was anxious.

He stood in the hall, hearing the music begin, and knowing that Harry would be walking down the aisle. Mere seconds later, he was linking arms with his mother and being lead down the aisle. His eyes landed an Harry standing at the alter, and his breath caught in his throat. He was nearly certain he was about to die.

He reached the alter, and the music stopped.

Neither had a best man, nor bridesmaids, opting to have their entire family out in the pews watching them. They stood there alone, holding each other's hands as the priest made his big speech reciting the vows, but Louis didn't hear any of it, too lost in the deep green eyes in front of him.

"-as long as you both shall live?" Louis heard.

Harry wasn't talking, so that one must have been directed at him, "I do." He nearly whispered.

He zoned out again, his senses lost to anything and everything that was not Harry.

"I do." He heard the younger boy say.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Styles." The priest said. "You may now kiss the groom."

Harry leaned in, kissing Louis softly on the mouth, and Louis could feel himself beginning to cry. He felt silly. He and Harry had been together for so long now, it wasn't as if either of them were ever going to leave the other. But this made it real. This made it official. This proved that he was Harry's and Harry was his forever and always.

Their family's cheered as they pulled away from the kiss, turning to smile at all the familiar faces, and Louis didn't think anything in his life had ever felt so right.

000

That night, rather than going off on an extravagant honeymoon, they had opted for a small party with their family, everyone dancing with one another, and Harry and Louis feeding each other cake with their hands, everyone laughing as Harry smushed a bit of it onto Louis' face.

After the party, they went back home and settled in for bed, too warn out to do much else.

"Goodnight, Mr. Styles." Harry whispered, kissing Louis' neck.

"Say that again." Louis breathed.

"Goodnight." Harry replied cheekily.

"Harold, you know what I meant." Louis swatted at him playfully.

"You're right, Mr. Styles. I did."

"You're my Mr. Styles." Louis said.

"Mhm. And you're mine." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis from behind as they drifted off into a happy sleep.

000

A few years passed, and Harry had officially become the most successful lawyer at his firm, while Louis was in the midst of directing his 25th production. It wasn't much, but Louis was excited about it, and Harry was beyond proud of him.

They both had everything they'd ever wanted.

Everything, that is, except for one thing.

They were eating dinner late one night, Harry having had to stay behind at the office and get a few things sorted out, and Louis having had an extra late night of rehearsals for Hairspray. Their Tracy was amazing, but she was having a few problems with some of the dance steps, and although Louis was no use helping with those, he still had to stay back and watch as the choreographer went over them with her, because that's what good directors did.

When he'd arrived home, he'd received a text from Harry saying he was just finishing up, and he'd be home soon, so Louis whipped them up a quick dish of spaghetti which was ready just a few minutes after his husband arrived home.

He had something rather important he wanted to talk to Harry about. Something he'd been thinking about for a long time, and he was positive he was ready. He just hoped Harry was, too.

They were seated at the dinner table, both nearly finished with their food, and the usual talks of how their day had gone dying down.

"Hazza?" Louis asked, looking up from his plate.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I want to adopt." Louis said calmly.

Harry choked on his food a bit, "What?"

"I want to adopt." Louis repeated.

"I thought we said we'd wait a few years?" Harry asked.

Louis laughed, "It has been a few years, babe."

"Oh." Harry said, eyebrows knitting together. "I guess you're right."

"But if you're not ready we-"

"No." Harry cut him off. "No, I am."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But...But how're we...? I mean, we've both got such busy jobs."

"I figure my twenty fifth show is the perfect one to go out on. Especially Hairspray, and with this stellar cast. Going out with a bang for sure."

"You're going to quit your job at the theatre?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"'Course. How else am I supposed to raise our kid?" Louis grinned.

"But that theatre is all you've ever wanted. Being involved in the arts. I can't let you give that up, Lou."

Louis smiled softly at Harry, "If I'm being one hundred percent honest with you, Harry, having a family with you is more important to me than any old theatre. Having a family with you would be more important than if I was up for a Tony for directing. I'm ready for this. I want this."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive. Been thinking about it for ages."

Harry leapt up from his chair then, running over and picking Louis right up out of his chair, twirling him around and kissing him on the mouth, "We're going to have a kid, Lou." He smiled.

Louis nodded, resting his forehead against Harry's.

"We're going to have a kid." Harry repeated.

Louis laughed, "That we are, Hazza."

000

They'd decided to wait until the day after the closing night of Louis' show to go to the orphanage. They didn't even want to wait that long, but they knew they couldn't go before that. Everything was so hectic.

And so as Louis stood backstage, watching his actors and actresses perform, he couldn't stop the thrum of excitement rushing through him. Harry had made sure to get off work in time to be there, and he was sitting in the front row, right at the center. Louis had to admit, he was glad this was the show he was leaving with. The theatre had gained so many great actors over the years, and he couldn't have been more proud of and impressed with his cast.

As they sang the closing song, Louis felt a tear slip down his cheek. He really was going to miss this, but soon he'd have his own family to keep him busy, and that was more than he could ever ask for.

When the show ended, and all of the actors took their bows, Louis gasped as the young man who he'd cast as Link Larkin ran off stage, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him out in front of the audience.

"Can I have your attention please?" The young man asked.

The audience became quiet, and it was time for the young lady playing Tracy to speak, "This is our director, Louis Tomlinson. He's been working here for years, and this theatre wouldn't be what it is today without him. This was his last show, for a while, at least, although we do hope he chooses to come back someday. He's leaving for now because he's going to be starting a family with the love of his life, and none of us, the actors, the techies, the lighting designers, none of us could be where we are today without him. And so we wish him luck on his journey into fatherhood, and we hope he brings the kids by the theatre sometimes as well."

"Give him a hand, ladies and gentleman!"

The audience stood up, applauding loudly, and Louis could hear Harry's voice loud and clear above the rest.

After that, Harry accompanied Louis to an after party at the home of the little girl who had played Little Inez. Her mother threw a mean party, and everyone had fun, playing karaoke and dancing about the room. A few people came up to Louis, giving him cards or presents to let them know how much they appreciated all his hard work in the theatre, and how much they would miss him, and he promised to drop by as often as he could. Maybe even get the kids involved there when they were old enough.

As it got to be a bit late, Harry wrapped his arm tightly around Louis' waist, "We ought to get going, boo. We need our rest if we're going to go pick out the perfect kid tomorrow."

Louis nodded, bidding everyone goodbye before heading out with his husband.

They arrived home and brushed their teeth before slipping into bed. Louis lay there, restless, before draping himself over his husbands body and sighing deeply.

"Lou?"

"Hmm?" Louis hummed.

"You alright?"

"Fine. Just excited for tomorrow. And nervous. What if we pick the wrong kid, Harry? What if we pick the wrong kid and they grow up and they hate us for picking them, because they wanted a mum and a dad like a normal kid, or they just plain think we're weird. We won't be able to know what they'll think of us if we pick them as a baby and they could grow up to resent us Harry, and-"

Louis was cut off by Harry's lips connecting to his, "We'll pick the perfect one." Harry said when he pulled away. "Because me and you, Lou. Mr. and Mr. Styles. We can do anything."

"What if they don't have any newborns, though, Harry?" Louis asked, concerned. "We've got to have a new born, because I want the full parenting experience. I don't want a toddler, Harry, I don't."

"If they don't have any newborns we'll come back another day or we'll find someone who does."

"I don't want to go back another day." Louis whined. "I want my baby nooooow."

Harry chuckled, kissing Louis on the forehead, "You're too old to be this whiny."

"Shut it, Harold." Louis said. "I just want a family with you is all."

"And you'll have one." Harry assured him. "But first you have to go to sleep."

"Fine." Louis sighed, snuggling in to Harry's chest. "'Night."

"Goodnight, love."

000

The next morning Harry awoke to Louis pouncing on him, jumping up and down and urging him to 'Get up, get up, get up! Time to get a baby!'.

Harry chuckled, rolling out of bed and going to get in the shower.

"No time for showers, Hazza! I want my baby and I want it now!"

"Once you get an idea in your head you're really antsy about it, huh?"

"How long have you known me, Harold? You know I am."

"Well, I doubt they'll be too keen on giving us a child if I look like I've just popped out of the garbage can, so let me wash up."

Louis sighed dramatically, flopping down on the bed, "Fiiiine."

Harry chuckled at how childish his husband could be as he turned on the water, cleaning himself off quickly so they could head off to the orphanage.

When he came out fifteen minutes later, clean and dressed, Louis grabbed his hand, dragging him to the front door, "Shoes. On."

"But breakfast." Harry complained.

"No time for breakfast!" Louis yelled. "Baby!"

"Are you calling me a baby?" Harry asked with a sly smile.

"No, you twat, I want my baby!"

"Now now, Lou. No language like that when the baby comes."

"If you tie your shoes any slower I'll be eighty by the time we get the baby, you wanker!"

"Alright, alright." Harry huffed, standing up, both his shoes in place. "Let's go."

"BABY!" Louis shouted, kissing Harry on the cheek before dragging him out to their car.

Harry drove, not trusting Louis behind the wheel at that exact moment, and he watched out of the corner of his eye as his husband bounced his knee anxiously.

"Lou, babe. Deep breath. We're just going to look at some children."

"Yes, Hazza, but then one of them will be our child and I'm having trouble breathing."

"We can't very well get a baby if you're dead, so I suggest you calm down."

"I'm trying, Hazza. I really am."

Harry reached over with one hand, settling it on Louis' knee and squeezing gently. The knee stopped bouncing quite so much, and Louis lost a bit of his jittery edge, his breathing slowing a bit.

"Better?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

They pulled into the parking lot a few moments later, and Louis was out of the car before Harry had fully parked, "Hurry up, Harry!" Louis called, quite literally skipping towards the building.

Harry shook his head, chuckling as he strode after his husband.

Once they got inside, they were greeted by a woman who showed them around, and Harry's eyes locked onto a beautiful baby with bright blue eyes, just like Louis'. He felt an immediate connection to the child, and he definitely planned to suggest it to Louis. Just as he went to say something, Louis dashed over to the very crib he had been looking at and said, "Hazza! Hazza, I want this one." Harry had smiled and told him that's just what he was thinking.

They talked to the woman, who told them that that baby went along with a little five year old girl. Their parents had died just a month ago in a house fire, and the little girl had managed to save her baby brother all on her own.

Louis and Harry were both in tears by the end of the tale, and Harry knew what they had to do. He turned to Louis.

"I want both of them." They both said at the same time.

The woman nodded, taking them to meet the little girl they already felt so much compassion for.

She was a beautiful little thing. Long curly brown hair pulled back with barrettes, bright blue eyes, and a lovely pink tint to her cheeks. Harry stared in awe at her, thinking that she quite honestly looked as if she could be a mixture of he and Louis' genes.

"Hi, sweetheart." Louis greeted, kneeling down in front of her.

"You can't take me away from my baby brother." She began to cry.

Harry didn't know what to do, standing there in front of a little girl he'd never met before, watching as she cried.

"We don't want to take you away from him." Louis told her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "We want you both to come live with us. Would you like that?"

She sniffled, looking up at him and wiping her eyes, "You and him?" She asked, pointing to Harry.

Louis nodded.

"His hair's like mine!" She said, smiling.

"Mhhm." Louis hummed. "It is. And we're real sorry about your mummy and daddy, sweetie. But we're so impressed with how strong you were to save your baby brother. You must be some kind of super hero!"

Harry smiled at the sight in front of him. Louis was so amazing with children.

The little girl giggled, "I'm not no super hero." She shook her head. "I just love my baby brother. Mum said I should always look after him, so I had ta get him outta there." She looked down at her feet. "What's your name?"

"Oh, how silly of me. Forgot to introduce myself, huh?" Louis said, smacking his forehead playfully. "I'm Louis, and this is my husband, Harry."

"You're both the husbands?"

Louis looked back at Harry warily before answering her.

"Yeah, honey, we are."

"Neat! I've never known two husbands before. But I did know two wives once, 'cuz my mum had these two friends and they loved each other a lot, so they got themselves turned into wives." She said. "D'you and Harry love each other a whole lot?"

"We do." Louis nodded.

Harry came over to kneel in front of the little girl, right next to Louis, and took his hand, "But you haven't told us your name yet, princess."

"I'm Julia, and my brother's Toby." She said, smiling. "Are we really gonna get to come and live with you together? 'Cuz I can't leave him behind. He needs me. I gotta protect him."

Harry felt tears stinging his eyes, but wouldn't let them fall, "If we can work everything out with this nice lady here, we'd love to take you both home with us. And Louis and I can protect both of you. How does that sound?"

"What if you protect me, and I protect Toby?" She asked.

"Sounds perfect." Harry said.

"Hey, Louis." Julia said. "I like your husband a whole lot. He's got funny curly hair like me, but he's real nice like you."

"I like him a whole lot, too." Louis smiled.

And so it was settled. They had to have Julia and Toby.

They filled out all the paperwork, did all the interviews and background checks, and two weeks later, they had Julia and Toby in the car on the way to their house. The time it took to get the paperwork done had been enough time for them to buy the essentials for the children to move in. A bed for Julia, a crib for Toby, various toys, though the two were bringing some that they'd gotten at the orphanage as well, and last but not least, a baby monitor.

They only had two rooms in the house, so until Toby was at the age where he could sleep through the night more peacefully, his crib was going to be kept in Louis and Harry's room, as not to disrupt Julia sleeping.

000

The first few times Toby woke up crying, Louis had stumbled out of bed, confused and groggy. But after two weeks he'd become used to it, rubbing his back, or giving him a bottle. Whatever he needed to do to get his little baby boy to stop crying. And each time, Julia would be right there next to him, watching his every move and telling him that he made a real good daddy for Toby, and Louis would hold back the tears, not wanting to upset the child in his arms any more.

They'd had them for five months now, and Julia had finally started calling Louis daddy rather than Louis, and calling Harry father, rather than his real name.

Louis would chuckle each time she said it. Father just seemed like such a formal title for Harry. Maybe it was because he was almost always in a suit, and taking care of his lawyerly duties that she had decided father was the right word for him. But no matter the reason, Louis found it to be the cutest, funniest thing he'd ever heard.

Today was Julia's sixth birthday, and so while she had been at school, he had been rushing around the house, cooking up her favorite dinner, which happened to be Louis' homemade cheese pizza. He also baked a cake, went out and bought a present, fed and changed the baby multiple times, vacuumed the rug, swept the kitchen, and took out the garbage. He was really getting the hang of the whole Stay at Home Dad thing, and he was quite proud of himself, if he was being honest.

When Julia arrived home from school he had hung out a "Happy Birthday!" banner up in the living room, and she saw it, squealing and running into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" She yelled, hugging him tightly. Toby was sleeping soundly in his little rocker that Louis had set up in the kitchen with him.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Louis greeted.

"Where's my cake?!"

"Patience, my dear. All in good time. We've got to wait for your father to get home first."

"But when will that be?"

Louis looked at the clock above the stove, "Not for two more hours yet. But he's making sure to get out right on time, special for your birthday, yeah?"

Julia sighed, "Fine."

"Let's get your homework done then, hm?" Louis clapped his hands together. "That way we can spend the rest of the night playing."

Julia nodded, pulling her homework out of her back pack. She worked in silence for a while, before looking up at Louis.

"Daddy, how do you say this word?" She asked, pointing to a specific word in her book.

"Hypothetical." Louis said. "Do you know what it means?"

She nodded her head, smiling proudly, "We learned it in class this week! I just didn't know this was that."

Louis chuckled.

Toby began to cry, and Louis shot up out of his chair. It had reached the point a while ago that Julia trusted him to tend to Toby on his own, and didn't feel the need to watch his every move. That had come along the same time she'd started calling him daddy, and once he and Harry were alone that night, they'd both had a happy cry.

Louis picked Toby up gently, rocking him in his arms, and rubbing a soothing thumb along his back, "Hush, Toby, love. Daddy's got you."

"Let's sing for him, daddy!" Julia suggested.

"I think he just needs a bottle, baby. It's been a while. He's probably starving."

Julia pouted, "Can't we sing while you give him the bottle?"

"Would that make you happy?" Louis asked.

Julia nodded.

"Then sure."

Louis prepared a bottle for Toby, making sure it wasn't too hot before sitting down at the table, the baby cradled in his arms.

"What are we going to sing?" Julia asked.

"What about Twinkle Twinkle?"

"Ugh, daddy, that's so boring."

"You're boring." Louis teased.

"Hey! Am not!"

"Then sing Twinkle Twinkle with me." Louis said. "I know how we can make it fun."

"How?" She asked, looking excited.

"We'll sing it in a round. I'll start, and once I finish 'How I wonder what you are' you'd start from the beginning, okay?"

"Let's do it!"

And so they did. And she was so amused that they continued for forty five minutes, and Louis' voice was tired, and Toby had finished his bottle and fallen back asleep in Louis' arms. Louis finally got Julia to stop singing and finish her homework, and just as she was finishing the last Math problem, the door swung open and Harry hollered into the house.

"Honeys, I'm home! Happy Birthday, Julia!"

"Father!" Julia shouted, hopping up off her chair and running to hug Harry.

"Happy Birthday, princess. You're getting so big! Soon you're going to be taller than me." Harry joked.

"Nuh uh, father." She laughed. "You're the tallest ever."

"Am I really?" He asked, and she nodded. "Where's my award then?"

Louis laughed, gently rocking a sleepy Toby in his arms. He loved his family so damn much.

They sat down around the table and ate dinner before giving Julia her presents. Harry had gotten her a locket with their family portrait in it, which they had just taken the month before, and she squealed, flinging herself into her father's arms. Louis had gotten her some bubble bath, and a princess costume, which she insisted she put on right away.

And so, dressed in her lovely new princess dress, Louis and Harry sang her happy birthday, Toby now in Harry's arms, and Louis smiled happily, looking around at his perfect family. Soon Toby would be turning one, and he knew he would cry, his baby was growing up so fast.

He loved Harry and Julia and Toby more than he had ever dreamed he could love anyone, and he felt tears spring to his eyes as they finished singing happy birthday for the first of many many times over the coming years.

Toby, Julia, and Mr. and Mr. Styles.


End file.
